


dirty sweet and filthy

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Dan likes to get dirty, Phil has a few surprises.





	dirty sweet and filthy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the phandom fic fests sex toys flash fest

 “Phil...”  
  
There was a breathless chuckle in his ear as he felt Phil's fingertips slide along the inside of his thighs, inching closer to where he wanted them most. He was in Phil's lap with his legs spread wide for those roaming hands and his ass was full of Phil's cock, thick and stiff and balls deep. Dan wants to move, wants to ride Phil hard and dirty but he promised he would be still. So he let himself fall back to rest against Phil's chest, his head dropping to Phil's shoulder.  
  
He can feel those fingers cupping his balls now, and he shivered as Phil ran the tip of his tongue around his earring. He nipped at Dan's neck before biting down, his teeth sinking in as he suddenly fisted Dan's cock in a tight grip, thrusting his hips up in a sharp jerk. Dan moaned at the feel of Phil moving inside him, the head of his cock dragging over his prostate with each thrust.  
  
It's hot and a little bit rough and Dan lost himself to the friction and sweat. He's growing desperate now, his need to move warring with what he knows what will be an amazing orgasm if he can just hold out. He tries again, letting some of his desperation color his voice.  
  
“Phil, please!” he begged, reaching back to fist his hands in Phil's hair.  
  
“Yeah? You ready to get dirty?” Phil asked breathlessly, slowing his thrusts as he reached for the items he had hidden in the duvet.“Then close your eyes for me.”  
  
Dan barely had time to slam them closed before he felt something dripping over his cock, warm and thick and slippery. He could feel it sliding down his shaft before dripping on to the bed and before he could ask, Phil was slipping the toy over the tip of Dan's cock.  
  
“Open your eyes, Dan.”  
  
Phil's voice was husky and commanding and Dan opened his eyes, his breath caught on his gasp as Phil slid the toy down to the base of his dick. They both watched as he stroked the transparent Fleshjack over Dan's cock, the flushed head clearly visible as it pushed past each ridge and spiral inside the toy. It was tight and slick and the sight of Phil working Dan's cock with it had Dan fighting for control, his eyes closing as he tensed.  
  
The toy was suddenly pulled off as Phil whispered in his ear to look and see just what Phil was going to do to him. Dan watched as he dribbled more of the milky-white lube inside the Fleshjack before tossing the bottle on the bed.  
  
“I know how filthy you like to get so I bought this just for you. It's Cum Lube, Dan, and now your new toy is filled with a load for you to fuck into.”  
  
Phil fed Dan's length into the toy once more, matching the strokes of his hand to the thrust of his hips as Dan moans turned to gasps. The sensation of being fucked while fucking into the toy was mind-blowing, his ass being filled while his dick was surrounded by slick suction was incredible. He wasn't going to last long, could feel his balls drawing up as his orgasm neared.  
  
“Mmmmm. Like a threesome, right, babe? That what you want?' Phil panted, his thrusts growing erratic as he neared his own orgasm. “So...fucking... _filthy_ ”  
  
Phil's hot breath in his ear and dirty talk sent him over the edge, teeth sunk into his bottom lip as his cock jerked, come filling the toy as he spent. He felt Phil's hand on his back, shoving him face down onto the bed as he pulled out of Dan's body.  
  
“Fuck, Dan! Fuck" Phil moaned.  
  
Dan could feel him wanking furiously and moaned himself when he felt Phil's come land on his ass. The room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing as Phil leaned over Dan's back to press sweet kisses to the side of his face that wasn't buried in their duvet. He brushed the sweaty curls from Dan's forehead before whispering in his ear.  
  
“So fucking filthy”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, stop by and say hello!  
> capriciouscrab.tumblr.com


End file.
